


i can't hide the dirty paths down that carpet anymore

by gryjoy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 03, ed makes it to dinner, self indulgent bc im angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: Oswald could feel the air thickening with his anxiety. He could practically cut it with the steak knife to his left.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 21





	i can't hide the dirty paths down that carpet anymore

**Author's Note:**

> title from the rifle by alela diane
> 
> i wanted to write a fanfic but couldnt think so have a drabble 😼😼

Oswald could feel the air thickening with his anxiety. He could practically cut it with the steak knife to his left.

"I love you, I love you..." he practiced to himself as he brought a hand to rub over his face.

Stupid! Stupid!

Ed was already late. Maybe he found out about Oswald's feelings and decided to stand him up.

Oswald was stupid to think he could be happy.

The familiar click of the front door drew his attention making him stand. Edward appeared with a large bottle of wine with a fancy label.

"Sorry." Ed grinned.

Oswald smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> ill write an actual fic later
> 
> okay thanks that is all


End file.
